The Boy Who Cried Voldemort
by Charging Badger
Summary: James loved to scare his little siblings...


James Potter knew Voldemort was dead. He knew, years before his own father killed him off. But that didn't stop him from telling his little brother and sister spooky stories in the dark about him. He would say how Voldemort had a son who was after the Potters as revenge, he would say how Voldemort had returned as was going to take the three Potter children as hostage. And while Albus and Lily were young, it worked. They would get scared and ran to their parents, who were too busy comforting them to tell off James. At least, it gave him enough time to hide until it was forgotten. And then Albus grew up and stopped believing it and told Lily not to either. James needed to scare them. So one day, he walked into the drawing room where the rest of his family was and shouted, looking scared,

"Voldemort's back! I- I- I saw him!" James shivered for extra effects. His parents barely glanced at him.

"Come on, James," Albus glared at James in disgust. "We're not falling for this, you can stop the act."

"No, no," James covered his mouth, pretending to recall the incident. "No, I wouldn't joke about this. I swear." A tear came from James' eye. And then it worked. His parents shot up, wands out.

"Where was he James, we'll get him," Harry looked every which way for a sign of him. And James started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh.

"You- you guys thought- you," James wiped tears from his eyes, banging his hands on the floor. "You really- oh, wow."

Harry growled at his son who was now silently laughing on the floor. "James, go to your room. We will deal with you later." James waved a hand behind him before leaving.

"The look- your faces-"

* * *

James forgot his only good quill in the History of Magic classroom, but that was fine. James actually loved the class now that Professor Binns was fired and they got a new teacher. A new teacher who was cool and fun and made History _interesting._ Anything in James' first three years of History, he couldn't remember but now he knew all of the trolls and goblins her learned this year by heart. His new teacher was... _cool._ He even followed Quidditch. Big supporter of the BallyCastle Bats, you could tell by his hat. He never took off his hat. And then James saw him without it. And nearly died.

"Yes, my master." James poked his head around the classroom door to hear that whisper. And he was confused. Who else was here? Who had a master? And then, grabbing his quill, James saw, through the door of his teacher's office a face on the back of his teacher's head. _Voldemort._ Once again.

He ran out of there and to the headmistress', Professor McGonangall, office.

"Professor Morton- Voldemort- Under his cap," James collapsed on the floor as soon as the door to the office was opened.

"No, Mister Potter. Your parents warned me about your Voldemort stories and I refused to believe them," McGonagall pointed to the door. "I simply don't have time to deal with you. Now, get out."

* * *

"I will not, I will not, I will not!" James was fifteen, but he was still throwing a tantrum. "I _can't_ go back. I'll _die!_ "

"You will not die," Harry pushed his son into the car. "Why would you?"

"Because _Professor Morton is Voldemort._ He'll kill me! Voldemort is back!"

"James," His mother sent him a warning looking in the mirror. "we've had _enough_ of your Voldemort stories. You're going back to Hogwarts."

James had only gotten through his last few weeks of school knowing that he had others there, but he couldn't survive a whole year of him.

"He is, He's back."

Harry groaned. "When your mother and I come to your school in a few weeks for our speech, you can try to prove it then."

"Ok." James was up for the challenge. He was always up for the challenge.

* * *

" _Did you see that?_ " James' friend Aaron ran up to him in a rush.

"What?" James jumped up, wand at the ready.

"I saw _Voldemort_ on the back of Professor Morton's head!" James gasped. The was a gold mine. Everyone trusted Aaron; he had never lied. James grinned, facing him.

"Next week, tell my parents that."

* * *

James' parents listened to Aaron's story intently.

"You were right James," Ginny hugged her son. "We're sorry we didn't believe you before."

"Well what are you going to do now that you know the truth?"

"Invite him for dinner." James choked on his own spit. He must've heard wrong.

 _"What!?"_

"I said, invite him for dinner, you'll see."

* * *

When Professor Morton arrived, Harry asked to see him in his office, he had a new spell to show him, a historical one.

He brought down his wand upon him until he was just black flecks, floating around.

"It worked!" Harry danced into the other room, triumphant. "My new spell worked! He's gone now, for good."

"Yes!" James pumped his hand in the air. "Now then," He turned to his mother. "What for dinner? I'm starving."

* * *

 _For the BallyCastle Bats, seeker. Had to do a crossover with a book, I did with Goosebumps, #8, the Girl Who Cried Monster. Did you like it? I know, the ending is a bit odd :P._


End file.
